It is known to design components comprising a radiation-emitting semiconductor chip and a radiation-detecting semiconductor chip. However, these devices conventionally comprise semiconductor chips arranged in separate housings and separately from one another on a printed circuit board, for example. As a result, however, such devices usually disadvantageously require a large space requirement and large component parts. That in turn is usually reflected disadvantageously in the production costs and component costs.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a compact component and at the same time reacts flexibly to environmental influences. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a method of producing such a component which is cost-effective, and to provide a flexible and at the same time reliable use of such components.